1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy distribution systems and more particularly to an energy management system for reducing energy consumption and improving consumption efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently the cost of energy has increased sharply. Although recent increases are due in large part to artificial factors such as the maintenance of oil prices by large cartels, the increases also reflect the growing scarcity of energy producing fuels.
In order to lessen the immediate impact of such scarcities as well as to postpone the inevitable day when these fuels are exhausted, it is in the public interest that everyone conserve energy. Of course, the previous increases in the cost of energy coupled with the inevitable larger future increases make conservation even more individually attractive.
Unfortunately, many energy consuming devices and their loads were designed during the time when energy was cheap and thus conservation seemed relatively unimportant. For example, buildings were constructed with little or no insulation, and heating/cooling systems were constructed in the most expedient fashion. In fact, it is not uncommon to find heating and cooling systems which are designed to operate simultaneously. In other words, in such systems, heated air is combined with cooled air in order to achieve a desired environmental temperature. Because of the impracticalities of immediately replacing such systems, it is important that existing systems be made to operate in the most energy-efficient fashion.
Although sophisticated prior art systems exist, such as complex computers for regulating the energy consumption of office buildings which they control, a need exists for a much more basic system. Such a basic system is desirable because as the sophistication and complexity of systems increase, so do the system costs and failure rates. These factors make such prior art energy management systems unattractive to the small to medium sized energy users. As a consequence, as the complexity of such systems is decreased, their acceptance and thus the quantity of scarce fuels saved will increase.
Of course, in so far as the cost of energy is based upon the total amount of energy used, a reduction in usage will reduce the costs accordingly. It should be noted however, that cost savings can be accomplished without a corresponding decrease in consumption by orchestrating the usage. In other words, it is common to charge for energy not only based upon the total amount used, but upon the peak demand for energy. Thus, by orchestrating the timing when various loads consume energy, large peak demands may be eliminated and the bill for energy reduced.
In addition, it is possible to increase efficiency of certain loads. In other words, it is possible to reduce the amount of energy these loads consume without decreasing the amount of work they perform. Such a load may operate inefficiently, for example, because of short cycling. The efficiency of such a load may be improved by regulating the cycling of such a load such as by periodically preventing energy from reaching the load for periods which are relatively short such that the load will still perform its intended function.